


Erinyes, aka Rachel Dawes was Pushed!

by sobsister



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsister/pseuds/sobsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible lawyer humour and the fervent wish for Rachel Dawes as a superhero combine. Poetry results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinyes, aka Rachel Dawes was Pushed!

And did he let me fall  
I would grow wings  
and rise to venge the hands  
that threw me down.

Would not my fury,  
once provoked, undying,  
lend me new title, new sisters and new laws?  
Once blooded would I not pursue?  
And where I once subpoenaed  
now subdue?

Doubt not my furious motion  
nor dismiss my right

—what you might claim in grieving  
I claim aggrieved —

Here I arraign such barren wit  
that laughs to see me fall.  
But let him laugh.

Only let him learn my name;  
for smiling yet will I have justice done.

That clown will learn what comes when I have wings.


End file.
